Distracting Myself
by Horses-are-my-life
Summary: Walter doesn't know what to do now that Drew is back in Paige's and Ralph's life. Trying to distract himself from the idea that Drew might just take them away from him. An old friend comes back into Walters life. What does this friend want with Walter? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on my story. Enjoy and leave a Review on how you like it. I am looking for a Beta if anyone wants to help. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. **

Walter P.O.V

Everything started changing the day that Agent Gallo came back into my life. At first it was good the team got a steady paying job, Paige helped us be able to understand the world better and Ralph was opening up a lot more. Like all good things that happen in my life something bad had to come along. This time it was in the shape or Ralphs father Drew.

All these feels are driving me crazy, my brain was adding up percentages of him leaving and him taking Paige and Ralph with him. I needed to find different things to do that keep my whole brain working so that I didn't think about Drew taking them away.

What a great job I am doing of that. Sitting on at my desk in the garage, Toby pacing back and fore well reading a book, Sylvester working on his board, Happy hitting away at some new bike she brought in and then Paige was just in the kitchen with Ralph and Drew talking.

"Where is Cabe?" Toby question brought me out of my thoughts. Slowing turning my head towards him.

"What?"

"Where is Cabe? Normally he is here by now with a case?" The rest of the team agreed as they looked at each other than towards me.

"He went overseas for homeland, we have the next two weeks off." Clicking out of the screens on my computer, I was googling ideas on distracting myself. Which was not helping anything. Frustrated I got up and started walking towards the stairs. I heard Paige tell Ralph good bye. Drew was taking him to school again. That's great at least Drew will be gone now.

"So with Cabe gone, we get to have some fun. You know what? I am going to go out for a day on the town. You guys in?" Toby smiled as he put his hat on and looked over at everyone.

"Well there is a Super Fun Guy convention going on at the downtown mail."

"Great Sylvester in. Anyone else in for having a day out on the town? Happy, Paige, Walter? Come on."

"I am in." Happy and Paige both said.

"What about you Walter? You should join us, it would be good for everyone to have some fun." Paige looked at me.

I was on the second step, turning towards her. " I…..think I will stay" … Ring, Ring. Everyone just looked at the phone.

"Don't worry I will get it." I rolled my eyes as I heading towards the phone. 920-890-4578 number readed on the phone dial box. Reaching down and picking the phone up I tried to remember where i seen that number before.

"Hello?"

"Walter!"

Quickly I held the phone away from my ear as the person shouted on the other end. Wait I know that Voice.

"Emma?" I have not heard from her in years. Way before I even met anyone on the team. She was always Megan's friend but we got along great. Then she moved up north for work and I have only emailed and seen her a couple times sense then.

"The one and only! How have you been?" I could see the team looking at me with looks saying who is Emma?

"I have been good. What about yourself? Last time we talked you were enjoying your new job and just living it up." I laughed remembering Emma just going on about how she loved her job and how I would find one I love just as much. I told her that I didn't feel emotions, she just rolled her eyes at me and said that I felt emotions just needed to trust people enough to let them show. She never let me say I didn't feel things and that is what pushed me to be able to start this team.

"I am happy to hear you are still doing fine." She laughed at me using the word fine. "Of course I am still living it up! My new job is going well and I have some time off, so I came back out to Cal. To see you and Megan." The excitement clear in her voice. I just smiled picturing her grinning ear to ear as she talked.

"Well then we must not keep you waiting any longer! Where are you staying?"

"I am staying at the hotel that is down from that old garage we used to hang out at."

"The old garage. You used to stay here remember." Smiling at the words she used to descried the team's headquarters and our home.

"Why don't you just stay here? There is more than enough room and you are always welcome." The team looked confused trying to figure out who Emma was and how we knew each other. Leaning back against the desk the phone laid on I waited for Emma to answer.

"Well I guess I could stay there." Emma's voice clearly not hiding the fact she knew I would ask her to stay here.

"Well then that is done, I will see you in 20minutes to pick you up. I take it you are still at the airport?"

"Now Walter that would be so nice of you to come and get me, yes I am waiting at the airport. Then we can get something to eat and talk about all you been up to the last come years."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, even threw I knew she can't see the gesture over the phone.

"Be there soon Emma. Bye"

"Bye." With that I put the phone back on the hook.

"Who is Emma Walter?" Toby was the first one to say something after I placed the phone down.

"Grabbing my car keys I looked at them all. "She is an old friend that is in town for a couple of days, and she is staying here because she is a friend and doesn't need to rent a hotel room when we have enough space."

"How come we never heard about this friend before Walter? The look on your face Walter tells me there is more to this girl then what you are saying. You sure she is just a friend?"

Walking towards the door, just before turning the handle I looked over at the Toby and the rest of the team.

"Yes Toby, enjoy your time off. I will see you all later." With that I walked out the door.

Emma being back is just what I needed.

**Who is Emma? How will she effect not only the team but also Walter? **

**Guess you just need to read to find out. As always Review! **

**Thanks ~ HRML**


	2. Who is Emma?

**I want to thank everyone that readied and reviewed my story. It was nice to see that so many people liked my story. I want to give a special shout out to my Beta ****Romantic In Denial. ****Thank you for reading this over and helping me make it better. **

**Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show. **

**Paige P.O.V**  
>"Who is Emma?"<br>The whole team looked just as confused as I am with Walter's phone call and then him just heading out. Sadness washed over me thinking about my Walter with some other girl. Wait my Walter? No, Walter was my boss I can't think of him that way.  
>Shaking my head I tried to focus on what the team was talking about.<br>"She talked about them being old friends, must have been before we met Walter." Toby was trying to analyze the situation.  
>"Why don't we pull up Walter's GPS and follow him and see who this girl is? We have a right to know if she is going to be staying here, don't we?"<br>Happy's comment pulled me the rest of the way out of my thoughts.  
>"We can't do that Happy. You will met her when Walter brings her over. Right now we need to respect his decision about not to not tell us about her. Remember what happened when you looked up Drew's records?" I liked Happy's plan to look this women up and see who she is and how she knows Walter. But what claim did I have over Walter? It's not like we are a couple no matter how much I wanted it. After Walter and I danced that night I thought that he might just feel the same. No matter how many times he likes to say he can't feel, I wouldn't believe any of it. Then Drew came back and Walter seemed to pull away from me.<br>"Paige is right, Lets go out and enjoy a day out on the town." Toby's grin indicated that he was up to something.  
>Shrugging it off, I picked up my keys and headed toward the back of the garage. I need to get my mind off of Walter and this Emma girl.<br>**Toby P.O.V**  
>I waited till Paige was out of hearing range before turning leaning over to whisper "Can't help it if we bump into them. After all it is a big town, who knows where they might be?"<br>Happy rolled her eyes at me as she followed Paige toward her red Chevy impala.  
>"I think the chances of us just bumping into Walter and his new friend Emma are 45%. Seeing how the Airport is on the other side of town and all the best shopping spots are away from LAX."<br>"Don't worry about that Sylvester, I have Walters tracking code for his cell phone. I make sure we "bump" into them when they are in a more common tourist place. Walter likes his ice cream, I bet he takes this Emma girl out for some."  
>"You sure Walter won't be upset at us? Paige seemed to think he would be and you remember how Paige was upset with us over Drew." Sylvester was nervous at the thought of upsetting Walter over merely wanting to see this new friend of his.<br>Throwing my hand over Sylvester's shoulders as we reached Paige's car. "He will never suspect a thing."

**Walters P.O.V**  
>After picking Emma up from the airport we headed out to our favorite ice cream stand at the park. Neither of us said a word since we parked the car and started walking to where the ice cream truck is normally located. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more like a peaceful break from everything going on with the team. Emma always had a way to make me stop thinking and be at peace.<br>"You are thinking again. Can't you give that over grown brain of yours a break?"  
>"Actually I was enjoy being out with an old friend about to get some ice cream." The smirk on my face made Emma laugh as she ran towards the kids swing set.<br>"Emma swings really?"

I walked over to where she sat on the swing. Little kids running all round, screaming, parents trying to control them. Standing in front of Emma's swing I look down at her as she smiles up at me. Her Chocolate brown hair still had that wave in it. It's lighter now than when we last saw each other so she must have highlighted it. She wore a nice red shirt and dark Levi jeans, which made her look sweet and innocence.  
>"Yes Walter Swings. You need me to show you how to swing on them again?"<br>"Ha. Ha Emma. I know how to use a swing." Laughing again she started swinging. I smiled at her as I pushed myself off.  
>"Tell me what you have been up to these past few years Walter?"<br>Standing up from my swing and reaching my hand out to Emma I pulled her up. Holding her hand leading her towards the ice cream truck I explained everything to her that has happened since we last saw each other.  
><strong>Toby's P.O.V<strong>  
>"What are we doing at the park Toby?" Paige's question just blew in one ear and out the other as I followed the red dot that told me Walter had stopped a little way up a head.<br>"Toby… Wait is that Walter? Toby…."  
>"Shh. Paige you want him to hear us? You know you want to know who she is. We are only going to sit and watch for a bit, get to know who this woman is before we meet her tonight."<br>Paige gave me a look of disappointment for wanting to spy on Walter and his friend. However she took a seat on the parks picnic table and didn't say a word.  
>Happy, Sylvester and I all sat next to her watching Walter play on the swings with this Emma girl.<br>I looked Walter over, he was smiling, not one of those fake smiles he puts on when Drew is around. No this was a real smile that brought out Walter's dimples. His body language was relaxed and happy.  
>Turning my attention to Emma, her body mirrored Walters. Her shoulder length milk chocolate hair flowed in slight waves down her head, making her face seem even brighter if that was possible. She was not that tall of a girl, only coming to Walter's shoulder in height. Her Red shirt hung perfectly to her form and matched her dark blue jeans flawlessly.<br>I have to say she is beautiful.  
>It was noticed by everyone that the two had something going on. Something more than just a brother sister friendship. The way Walter followed her every movement as they walk towards the ice cream cup. His body language screamed that this girl was important to him.<br>"We shouldn't be here. We need to go! When Walter wants us to meet her then he will let us know. We don't need to be spying on him." 

We all watched Paige as got up and started walking back to where we parked the car. Sylvester gave Walter one last look before following behind Paige. He didn't want to Walter mad, if he caught us spying on him.  
>Happy who didn't make a move to follow looked at me, "Walter looks truly happy Toby." She looked over at Walter after speaking and then got up and follow the others towards the car. <p>

I watched Walter and Emma a minute longer before leaving. They were laughing, Emma reached out with her ice cream cone and touched it on Walter's nose before turning around and running away. Walter whipped the ice cream off his nose laughing as he chased after her.

"Yes Happy he does. What will this mean for the team? For Paige?" Turning I followed the others to the car.


	3. Meeting The Team

**It's nice to see everyone enjoying this story! : ) Special shout out to my Beta for dealing with my craziness ; ) **

**Live, Love, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything (Sadly!) **

**Walter P.O.V**  
>Besides getting ice cream with Emma, we also spent the afternoon catching up on everything we've been up to the past few years. She was so full of life. My sides were still hurting from all the laughing that we were doing. I told her about the how the team was doing, the new job we had working for homeland, and she told me about her job, how much she missed hanging out with me and how she was happy for the time off.<p>

Pulling up to the Garage I looked over at Emma. The smile that has not left my face since I got off the phone with her seemed to be making a permanent mark on me. I liked it! The radio station that Emma had switched to started to play an old song that I remembered from when we were younger. The song was called Baby it's You from JoJo

Emma's eyes lit up as she recognized the beat of the song. She reached forward turning the dial up til the songs beat blasted from the speakers.

"Come on Walter!" Jumping out of the car Emma started singing with the song.  
>"Can somebody explain to me<br>Why everybody is trying to be  
>Living like a celebrity<br>Doing what they see on MTV.  
>Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for."<p>

Emma grabbed my hands "Come on Walter dance with me!"  
>Rolling my eyes I took her hand and spin her around.<br>Grinning at me she let go of my hand and went to the back seat of the car. She was looking through her bag for something. When she found what she wanted she closed the door, walking over to me with something behind her back.

"Do you have a CD player?" Pulling out a CD that said "The Best Mix EVER!"

"Yes I have a CD player...follow me."  
>As we walked towards the main room on the garage I noticed that no one was around. A feeling of relief washed over me, as I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.<p>

"Wow! Walter, this place is totally different then the last time I stayed here."

Opening the cd player, I looked as Emma was turning around in circle looking at the garage. A lot has changed since she was last here, I wanted to show it all to her!

"Here give me the cd."

Taking the cd, I placed it in the holder, I was about to put it in and hit the play button when I heard voices and footsteps heading towards us.  
>I watched as Paige, Happy, Sylvester and Toby walked into the main part of the garage...our living room area you could call it.<p>

"Well you must be Walter's mystery girl." Toby smirked at Emma as he walked past the others and held his hand out to her.

Emma looked at him with a look that said "shrinks!"

"I don't know about the whole "Mystery Girl" part. I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you Toby."

"Aw, Walter told you about us? Well he didn't think to tell us about you."

Stepping forward, glaring at Toby "I would like you all to meet my good friend Emma. Emma I would like you to meet my team. Happy, Paige, Sylvester and you met Toby." I pointed to each person as I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Walter told me so much about each of you." Emma voice was soft and sweet. I knew she was biting back a snarky comment in reply to Toby's about how he was not hiding the fact that he was trying to read her.

Paige stepped forward, reaching her hand out, which Emma shook after glancing at me with a looking saying this is Paige?  
>"It's nice to meet you Emma."<br>"Nice to meet you as well Paige."

Everyone one was just standing around not saying a word. Emma looked at me then down at her hands.

"The cd player Walter. Walter and I was going to play some music and have some fun, you are more than welcome to join." Emma spoke as she put the cd in the player pushing it in and hitting the play button.

"I'm going to go work on my new bike." Happy started to walk towards her station. Sylvester headed towards his board to get lost in his numbers as Toby went to his desk to pretend to be reading. Paige went and sat at her desk as well. That left only me and Emma standing up with the radio playing behind us.

**EMMA P.O.V**  
>I watched as everyone just went different ways. I understand they don't know me and they have low EQ but even Walter was friendlier when we first met. I can see why Walter wanted a break from being around here. I have yet to meet this Drew guy and from what Walter said about him, I don't think I will like him too much.<p>

"Well Walter I guess it's only us left to party. What do ya say Walter, will you dance with me?"

Walter just grinned at me before heading to the CD player and skipping through the tracks till he came across a song with someone softly strumming a guitar. The notes started to drift out of the speakers. Walter held his hand out to me as the lyrics started of Bethany Dillon's song Dreamer filled the room.  
>"Emma will you do me the Honor."<p>

"Of course." Placing my hand gently in his, Walter pulled me closer. He rested his hand at the small of my back, holding the other out as he took the lead.

"Looks like I owe thanks to Paige for helping you dance better." I could see a blush start to form on both Walter's and Paige's checks. Leaning forward so my lips were right next to Walter's ear "You should tell her what you feel Walter, I know you have more EQ then you let others believe."

Spinning me out he pulled me in closer before replying softly in my ear. "Emma you know these EQ talks don't work on me."

"Well then Walter let's do a little experiment, shall we?" As the song finished up, I walked over to the player and changed till Crush from David Archuleta came up. If Walter couldn't tell Paige how he feels then I am going to help him out. Let's see if Paige is smart enough to read between the lines. After getting the song I wanted and hitting the play button, I gave Walter a pointed look when he still stood in the same spot.

Rolling his at me Walter still walked over to Paige's desk.

"Paige, will you dance with me?"

I noticed the corner of her mouth curve up in a tiny smile as she placed her hand in Walter's. I sat on Walter's desk watching the two twirling around the small place, lost in their own world.

"So what is your game plan then Emma?"

"Toby whatever do you mean? I am just here to spend some time with an old friend."

Toby did not looked convinced, looks like this might be harder then what Megan thought...especially if I had to deal with this Shrink the whole time.


End file.
